1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to fishing equipment and accessories, specifically a small inline spinner box that provides a case for the storage of fishing spinners which enables their organized placement as well as further facilitates access and handling.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fishing tackle boxes are utilized for the storage of line, hooks, floats, lead sinkers, lures, and other angling accessories; referring to FIG. 1, the said box 1 is typically comprised of a container 11 and a cover 12, the said container 11 divided into compartments 13 that are rectangular, square, or lengthy channels, and so on. The holding of all the said angling accessories by the conventional product can be problematic, especially for fishing spinners. Currently marketed fishing spinners are generally crafted in the shape of minnows with a hook attached at the abdomen or tail, but lures are also available in a range of shapes large and small such that if a quantity were placed into the compartments 13, users may suffer a puncture wound to the fingers while groping for a spinner or damage clothing due to snagging by a hook. Furthermore, the situating of a plurality of spinners in such a limited area at the same time also results in the wear and breakage of the hooks at the abdominal and posterior aspects of such fishing lures. However, to enhance the practicality and convenience of utilizing the said fishing tackle box, the applicant of the invention herein conducted extensive research and development based on many years of professional production experience to optimize the invention herein for even greater utility which, following repeated testing and improvement, culminated in the successful development of the small inline spinner box of the present invention.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide a small inline spinner box utilized for the organized placement of fishing spinners as well as further facilitating their access and handling.
To enable the examination committee a further understanding of the advantages and unique features of the structure of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.